


Day in the Life

by Aim_for_Clexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Driving Around, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, I like the thought of Clexa babies so, Oneshot, Smut, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim_for_Clexa/pseuds/Aim_for_Clexa
Summary: Clarke is a high school student but what differs her from any other is that she has a wife and two kids and has recently relocated close to her parents' after running away at 16. How is a typical day in this cute family's life?I am not good at writing summaries, but give it a go if you will.





	Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work so please go easy on me. 
> 
> I just love Clexa and this thing just popped into my head, so it's only a one-shot and haven't proofread, so ignore the countless loopholes and grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Lexa, Clarke, Abby and Jake don't belong to me otherwise everything is mine.
> 
> That being said, do enjoy and comment (constructive criticisms). I wanna hear your thoughts.

Ever since the birth of their twins, Lexa and Clarke have moved back to Clarke’s home state. Clarke felt that it was time to give another chance to her parents and allow them to know their grandkids. After the emotional reunion, it was considerably awkward explaining to them that she was already married at 18 years old and mother to two little 3-months old but with Lexa’s support, Clarke managed to overcome that hurdle. Her father was more reluctant to accept Lexa, given that she impregnated his teenage daughter and married her but after some time, he warmed up to her. Clarke’s father saw that Lexa was the perfect partner for Clarke and the perfect mother to their children; the fact that she was more than capable of supporting them with her sizeable inheritance and having already graduated college at 20, did more than impress him. Abby and Jake saw how Lexa looked at Clarke as if she was her sun and the answer to very problem in the universe and how Evryn and AJ (full name Alexander James) couldn’t wait to be in her arms whenever she was in the same room. And with time, they came to accept her as their daughter-in-law. 

After moving to a beautiful and spacious house in the same neighbourhood, the little family could finally resumed their peaceful life. Clarke finally decided to resume school to complete her final year while Lexa was taking a break from work to get used to the completely new environment. And that was precisely where she was now, at school. 

Clarke had managed to find a small clique of friends who were more than eager to welcome her but that was no surprise given Clarke’s personality. However she didn’t tell them she was married or had kids. It’s not that she was ashamed of them but they were not that close and she preferred to keep her personal life exactly that, personal. She was all too aware how rumours could start in high school and she didn’t want that stain on her cute family.

So as usual, she was with her friends when her cousin, Thalia decided to appear. 

“Hey,” she waved. Clarke waved back thinking that she wouldn’t really come to talk as usual but that wasn’t the case.

“So, how are AJ and Evryn, eh? I haven’t seen them since so long!” she exclaimed.

For a while, Clarke didn’t know how to answer but she got over it soon enough. She smiled, a real genuine smile, as was the case whenever her family was mentioned. “They are doing great and as healthy as anything!” she replied.

“Good, perhaps we will all come to visit soon, Anna and Liam are excited to see them again.” Anna and Liam were the siblings of Thalia and wouldn’t leave the twins’ side when they first saw them.

“Yeah definitely, we will be waiting,” Clarke simply replied.

“Okay then, see ya soon,” and with that she was off.

At once, all her friends turned to her. They had been silent throughout the whole exchange but now…not so much.

“Who are AJ and Evryn?” questioned Bianca.

“They are 2 adorable babies at my place,” Clarke carefully replied. She looked ready to ask more but fortunately the bell rang at that moment indicating the end of break.

After school, Mathilde was waiting for her outside class. “Same bus today?” she asked.

Clarke smiled apologetically. “Sorry, but today my bestfriend will be picking me up.”

“Oh, it’s okay. We’ll walk you to the gate.”

They all continued on and as soon as Clarke spotted her “friend”, she rolled her eyes. Lexa was leaning against her brand new BMW Spyder staring intently at the gate and seemingly oblivious to all the stares that she was getting. Truth be told, Clarke was a little miffed at that. Sure, her wife was really really beautiful and handsome and perfect but couldn’t all the girls control themselves? No need to drool! She was hers though they didn’t know that and…she was brought out of her reverie by Carol.

“So, where’s this friend of yours?” she asked. All the others was busy gawking at Lexa.

“Oh, right in front of the gate, the one leaning against the blue/black car,” Clarke replied.

“WHAT??” Everyone exclaimed, their attention snapping to her.

“Um, bye guys, see you all tomorrow,” Clarke waved and walked towards the car, ignoring their dumbstruck expression.

“Hey love,” she greeted Lexa.

“Hey yourself wifey!” she said, grinning while opening her car door against which she had been leaning. “I brought the twins today.”

“Really?” Clarke exclaimed. She was about to enter the passenger seat next to Lexa but immediately switched to the rear seats and closing the door.

“I hope that you don’t mind. I really missed them,” she said as her gaze turned to her children.

“And what about me?” Lexa pouted.

“Hmm,” Clarke made a show of wondering, “I think I’ll live.”

“Oww, you wound me Clarke!” Lexa said as she started the car.

“Just joking, I won’t be able to live without all three of you,” said Clarke comfortingly. Lexa just smiled, knowing that she was teasing her.

Clarke’s gaze once again turned to her children who were strapped securely in their car seats. AJ, with his messy brown hair and blue eyes, was staring at her as was his sister, Evryn with her hands tangled in her blonde hair and green eyes so reminiscent of her wife boring into her own. She leaned forwards and tenderly kissed their foreheads. All at once, their cries of joy burst through the car.  
Clarke smiled lovingly and cooed at them, “Did my babies miss me? I missed you too, sooo much.”

Lexa snorted at that. “Miss you, ha, as soon as you left home they started crying and when I told them that we were going to pick up mommy, they went on their best behaviours.”

“Aww, even I love you very much,” Clarke cooed at them. “Did you give momma a hard time while I was away? You should be good to her next time, okay?” she said as she gave them her hands to play with. Immediately, both gripped her thumb and started sucking as they had done the first time she had held them. It was how she tested whether they were hungry or not…

“Lexa,” Clarke said calmly, “when was the last time you fed them?”

“Oh, around twelve, why?” she asked and immediately realised her mistake. The kids would be hungry by now!

“LEXA!”

“I’m sorry, sorry…”

“No wonder they were giving you a hard time. Don’t worry, my angels, we’ll reach home in fifteen minutes, then you can eat however much you want,” Clarke said to the twins. Just then, she noticed Lexa's sly smile.

“What’s with the smile?” she asked.

“Oh nothing, I’m sure you’ll have my head if you know.”

“Come on, tell me,” Clarke said in her sweetest voice.

“I was just thinking that they won’t eat you, they’ll only drink you in. I’ll eat you out.”

“LEXA! There are kids in here,” Clarke exclaimed, face flushing.

“Geez, okay, okay…but really, you can feed them now. I’ll take a detour. Besides your clothes won’t be a problem.”

“Ha! You only want to see me naked,” she replied but the idea did appeal to her and she wasn’t keen to keep her boy and girl hungry any longer. Clarke started unbuttoning her blouse and finally her bra. She was eternally thankful that the windows were tinted.

She took AJ in one arm and Evryn in the other and soon both were sucking eagerly on her nipples. She signed contentedly and alternately watched her wife and the lives they had created together. Suddenly, she remembered something. “Lex, call my mom and tell her that we’ll be a bit late or else she’ll worry needlessly.” The couple was dining at Clarke’s parents’ house before going home.

At once her order was executed. Lexa whipped out her phone and called Abby.

“Hello mom, we will be a bit late…yeah, she’s feeding the twins,…in about 30-40 minutes…okay, bye,” and she hung up once again returning her attention to the road as they fell in comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Clarke winced but unfortunately Lexa noticed and went into worrying mode.

“What’s the matter? Is something wrong?” she asked anxiously.

“No, no, it’s nothing. Evryn only bit me once,” Clarke replied, making herself more comfortable. “I’m used to them,” she continued glaring pointedly at her wife.

“If I recall properly, I do hear a very pleasurable moan whenever I do it. Don’t deny it, you love when I give attention to your breasts,” she countered. At that, Clarke stayed silent as the mere thought of that sent tingles down her spine and straight to her core. Lexa grinned triumphantly at that since Clarke accepted defeat like that quite rarely.

“Man, I just wish that we get home soon,” Lexa said after some time, staring at what was visible of her wife’s chest in the mirror.

“Why? Am I turning you on?” she taunted while adjusting her babies’ heads a bit but immediately stopping at their cries of protests. They weren’t done yet. Lexa just grunted in response.

“Really Lexa, you’ve had your fair share of ogling and teasing me. It’s their turn now to make proper use of my body.”

“Please?” Lexa begged.

“No, besides I have a lot of homework for tomorrow. I’ll be very busy.”

Lexa knew her enough to know that that there was no arguing with her, so she stopped arguing as the car entered their lane. Evryn had long since finished and was sleeping peacefully, mouth still latched onto her mother’s breast. But Clarke couldn’t do much since both her hands were occupied.

“Some help here?” Clarke requested as Lexa stopped the car in her parents’ garage. In mere seconds, her caring wife was holding her car door open.

“Here, take Evryn and make sure she burps,” she said as she gave her daughter to her wife. “AJ’s nearly finished.”

“It’s not fair,” Lexa grumbled as Evryn successfully burped and promptly fell asleep again on her momma’s strong shoulder. “AJ gets to feast on you but I cannot. I have never seen someone feeding for so long.”

“Well, he is your son and don’t tell me that you’re getting jealous of your own kid…,” the words died down as her eyes went down and they widened.

“Lexa, I … I didn’t know that you were so turned on,” Clarke said as she saw how tight her pants were. She placed AJ in the car seat after he finished burping, cleaned herself and readjusted her clothes before taking AJ and her school bag and exiting the car. Clarke approached her wife, kissed her cheek and murmured sensually in her ear, “I’ll see what I can do,” before turning and entering the house, Lexa following eagerly.

The couple went up the stairs to their room where they stayed whenever they visited and placed both babies in their crib before Clarke made her way to the kitchen.

“Hey mom, we’re back. Anything to do?” Clarke asked.

“Hey baby and no, not really. You can go relax before dinner is ready,” Abby replied, glancing at her.

“In that case, I’ll go lie down for a while. Can you please not disturb us for like an hour? I wanna sleep for some time since the twins are also asleep. I’m so tired,” Clarke complained, yawning for effect.

“Okay dear,” Abby said smiling slyly at her as if she knew something that Clarke didn’t. She made her way back to her room, closed the door and locked it. Clarke was well aware that Lexa had been watching her all this time.

She finally turned around when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist.

“So, we are alone, the kids are asleep, the door is closed…can I kiss you now? I cannot wait any longer,” Lexa said hopefully.

Clarke smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her neck before capturing those inviting lips. She did miss her, miss this… She had been so busy lately that they hadn’t even shared a proper kiss. So Clarke kissed Lexa with all her love and passion, releasing her pent-up emotions. Everything else faded into oblivion. She didn’t know when she had wrapped her legs around Lexa or when her back hit the wall. Clarke was too busy trailing kisses all over her love’s face while she kissed and sucked on her neck. She moaned, careful not to be too loud, lest someone heard them. Soon Lexa’s shirt and bra were off and she guided them to the bed. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs as her back hit the bed and Lexa immediately blanketed her with her full weight. However, Clarke didn’t mind, she was busy helping Lexa rid her of her school clothes. 

Soon, there was no barrier whatsoever between their sensitive bodies and Lexa immediately assaulted her chest. She teased, nipped and sucked on her breasts while she tried to stop herself from moaning out loud, her knuckles turning white with the tight grip on the bedsheets.

“I now know why our kids love it so much when you feed them,” Lexa mumbled, face still buried in Clarke’s breasts. That comment did nothing but make her body flush all the more.

Lexa’s mouth moved lower and lower till she reached the apex of her thighs. An expert tongue trailed the full length of her before dipping into her tight slit. Lexa moaned at her wife’s taste. Clarke couldn’t take it any longer. She tugged on brunette hair to get Lexa to kiss her but she wouldn’t budge. And when her fingers entered her pussy, she almost lost it right then and there. Her hips rose to meet her hands with each thrust but she pulled away right when Clarke was at the edge.

Clarke immediately pulled her back up and forcefully kissed her, tongues battling for dominance. Lexa quickly and carefully entered her wife and allowed her to adjust to the intrusion. As soon as Clarke tightened her arms around her, she started moving and soon they were moving at a very fast pace, their moans and groans muffled by each other’s mouth. 

“Faster…please ba…baby,” Clarke pleaded breathlessly. Lexa could only acquiesce to her request.

Soon, Clarke felt the heat in her belly pooling and both girls came together, Lexa shooting hot jets deep into Clarke’s womb. Clarke bit Lexa’s shoulder hard to keep from crying out loud and gripped Lexa’s hair tightly. Her own blonde waves was a tangled mess. Lexa fell heavily onto her wife as she tried to soothe her, running her hands on her back and tracing her firm muscles and tattoo. She finally pulled out of her, earning a whimper from Clarke.

Clarke curled herself around Lexa, marveling at how perfectly they fit together even after all this time before feeling drowsiness overcome her.

“Sleep love,” Lexa said gently as she tugged a blanket onto their naked bodies, “I’ll wake you up in time for dinner. I love you, my queen,” pressing a kiss against her temple.

“Hmm, love you too, so very much,” Clarke replied before succumbing to her tiredness, content, with Lexa’s arms wrapped tightly around her and their kids sleeping soundly next to her.


End file.
